The Adventures Of Kisame And The Kazekage
by NinjasWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: Once friends, always friends... Kisame and Gaara were childhood friends. Now, years later, they meet again. Can they still be friends, despite being on different sides? Rated T for language. Thank you, Hidan
1. I Still Remember

**Chapter I – I Still Remember**

Gaara the Kazekage was doing paperwork in his office one overcast afternoon. It looked like it was going to rain any minute. The weather perfectly matched Gaara's mood – he felt pretty down. Temari and Kankuro were out on a mission and Gaara was preparing the paperwork for the upcoming Chuunin exams.

"Done!" Gaara nearly cheered and leaned back on the chair. He glanced out the window and it was already beginning to rain a little.

"This weather reminds me of…" He trailed off.

Gaara grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked a drawer in his desk. Rummaging through, he pulled a photo out from the bottom of everything. Looking at it, he smiled.

Gaara started thinking and remembering the story behind the photo. His best friend…

Kisame had just gotten back from a mission with Itachi. They got back just as it had begun raining. The base was empty because everyone else was either out on a mission or just out.

"Well, now what?" Kisame asked his partner.

"Hn", was all the stoic ninja said. **(Translation: I have no idea)**

"Me neither", Kisame agreed.

Itachi walked off and left Kisame alone.

"Where are you going, Itachi?" Kisame glanced over at him.

"Hn". **(Translation: I won't be gone long. I'm just going to the pub. I'll bring you back a bottle of whiskey or something)**

"Thanks. See you later", Kisame waved.

"Hn". **(Translation: No problem. See you later)**

Then Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He'll be back in about four hours, wasted and sulking. Damn it Itachi", Kisame muttered. (When Itachi gets drunk, he gets emotional over the demise of the clan at his hands and how Sasuke turned out).

Kisame frowned and walked to his room. Delving under his bed, he pulled out a box. It was dusty and starting to fall apart. He fumbled through the box and pulled out a photo, the same one Gaara had too. He smiled at the photo.

Stretching out on his bed, he reminisced back to the time the photo was taken, back to the time he had a best friend… 


	2. April Fool's Day

_**Hi All!**_

_**Welcome to chapter 2 of 'The Adventures Of Kisame And The Kazekage'. This fanfic is my first ever so please bear with me.**_

_**Yes, I've altered the character's ages so Kisame and Gaara are the same age during the events of the story. Also, the storyline of flashbacks (when they were young) is in no particular chronological order.**_

_**Thank You to DarkAngelJudas for their review. I was really happy when I received my first ever review, and within a day! I checked the story when I was at school so when I saw the review, I started cheering and the rest of the class looked at me like 0_o. Anyways thanks again! :)**_

_**Okay, disclaimer: Okay, I'm not rich, nor am I Asian. Therefore, I can't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does (lucky… -_-).**_

_**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :) - NinjasWillRuleTheWorld**_

**Chapter II – April Fool's Day Age In Flashback: 6**

"_Gaara, hurry up!" Kisame was getting impatient._

"_Coming!" Gaara came running out of his house, a wide grin plastered on his face._

"_Good morning, Kisame!" Gaara cheered, holding out his hand._

_Kisame reached to shake it, but hesitated._

"_Show me your palm", Kisame frowned._

_Gaara whined and turned his hand over to reveal an electric shock buzzer thing._

"_You honestly thought I'd fall for this?" Kisame grinned._

"_Aww… damnit, yes. Was it that obvious?" Gaara pouted cutely._

"_Today is April Fool's day. How about instead of pulling pranks on each other, we pull a prank on someone else?" Kisame suggested._

"_Kisame, you're so smart. But who?" Gaara gazed around._

"_How about her?" Kisame pointed to a blonde haired lady._

"_No way! She's Lady Tsunade. She'd ring our necks if we did something like that!" Gaara shook his head defiantly at his friend._

"_No problem, no problem! We can just frame someone else!" Kisame laughed._

"_Like who?" Gaara was curious and starting to think this may be a fun idea after all._

_Kisame grinned, baring his teeth and whispered in Gaara's ear. Gaara's eyes widened, "are you sure?"_

"_Yes, definitely, this is going to be great!"_

_The two of them started planning the prank._

_(A Few Hours Later)_

_Tsunade exited the building she had been in for the past few hours, wasted and grumbling something about losing all her money. She started walking down the street when a few notes on the street caught her eye. Being drunk as she was, she didn't think twice and lunged for the money. Much to her surprise, the money slipped ahead and traveled down the road. Tsunade gave chase._

"_Talk about run for your money!" She yelled, trying to run faster without tripping and falling over. She didn't even notice the thin wire tied around the bundle of notes. The money soon lead her into a secluded, forest-like area. The notes were no where to be seen and Tsunade stepped forward, neglecting to notice the trip wire in her path._

"_Waah!" She exclaimed, falling flat on her face, at that moment, water balloons came flying out at her from the trees. She couldn't dodge in time, due to being so drunk, and she became drenched as the water balloons hit and exploded on impact. The bundle of notes and a letter saying 'Sorry! April Fool's. As a prize for being a good sport, you can have the money!' also came flying out of the tree and landed beside the now soaking wet Tsunade._

_Tsunade, as soon as she was sober enough to think straight, searched for the culprit. Eventually they found someone who fitted the evidence perfectly._

"_But I didn't do anything!" Kankuro whined as Tsunade told his dad what he had done._

"_No dinner for you! Go to your room!" His dad pointed upstairs._

"_But I di-"_

"_NOW!"_

_Kankuro trudged up the stairs miserably. His dad apologized to Lady Tsunade and she soon left. Kisame and Gaara were sitting outside on the steps._

"_Mission accomplished!" Gaara cheered, holding up his hand for a high five. Kisame laughed and complied._

"_Ow, damnit!" He yelled as soon as their hands made contact._

"_April fool's, Kisame!" Gaara laughed, revealing the electric shock buzzer thing still on his palm. Kisame glared at him for a few seconds and then burst out laughing._

_Gaara started laughing too. The two best of friends…_

Kisame, get your lazy f*cking ass out of your f*cking room and eat your f*cking dinner!" Hidan's loud yell and bang on the door snapped Kisame out of his thoughts.

He obliged and walked into the kitchen, seeing Itachi sulking and being consoled by Deidara.

"It's all my fault… if I hadn't killed the clan, then Sasuke wouldn't have become bent on revenge and gone to that snake pedophile for power!" Itachi's loud cries were so out of character for the usually stoic ninja, but this was a common sight when he got drunk.

"There, there. You did it for the greater good… I'm sure Sasuke will be okay, un", Deidara was patting the Uchiha's back and doing his best to cheer him up. It seemed that Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame were the only ones eating tonight.

Kisame quickly ate his dinner, choking it down. He knew Hidan had cooked it. He could tell from the horrible taste.

"F*cking tasty, isn't it?" Hidan grinned, oblivious to the taste of the wretched could-you-even-call-it-food.

"Umm… yeah! Awesome", Kisame lied. Upsetting Hidan was probably not the smartest thing to do if you valued your life.

"Please excuse me", Kisame said, getting up from the table.

"What's wrong? Where the f*ck are you going?" Hidan asked.

"I have matters I need to attend to. I'll be back in a few days", Kisame replied, going to leave.

"Bye Kisame!" Deidara called.

"Later, f*cking fish-stick", Hidan called out. Kisame knew he meant well by this. It was his odd way of expressing his friendship.

"Hn", Itachi grunted. Amazingly he had sobered up within the ten minutes Kisame had been in the kitchen.

Kisame exited the base and ran off quickly.

"Time to pay my old friend a visit…"

_**Okay! Like it? Hate it? Pretty please review, or else I won't know and I won't improve. Constructive criticism is okay, just please don't get too angry if the story so far isn't very good. Some ideas for further chapters are welcomed and appreciated, too! **_

_**Thanks so much for reading! - :)**_


	3. We Meet Again

_**Hi All!**_

_**Welcome to chapter 3 of 'The Adventures Of Kisame And The Kazekage'.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has read up to this point. :)**_

_**Since this is a fanfiction, it doesn't have to make any sense. It doesn't matter that they are from two different lands and on different sides. All the more fun of creativity!**_

_**My friend and I came up with this idea randomly one time and I started writing as soon as I checked that it hadn't been done before.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy! – NinjasWillRuleTheWorld**_

**Chapter III – We Meet Again Current age: 18**

Gaara was feeling bored. Kankuro and Temari were out on a mission and Gaara was left to finish preparations for the Chuunin exams. They were to be held in the Leaf Village again and Gaara would have to travel there in a few weeks.

"Maybe I'll go see Naruto…" Gaara thought out loud. He and Naruto had remained very close friends over the years. Naruto was now a Jonin and his dreams of becoming Hokage were a mere step away.

The day was incredibly warm. There were storm clouds in the distance though.

"I'm hungry…" Gaara said suddenly, getting up to go to the fridge.

Kisame had been on the move for about two days now. In a few hours he would be in the Sand Village.

"I'll need to think of a plan to infiltrate the village. They probably wouldn't let me in willingly…" Kisame started thinking. Then he saw a backpacker traveling in the opposite direction. "Hmm…" Kisame now had a grin plastered on his face.

Gaara was eating a toasted ham and cheese roll.

"Yum…" He half cheered, taking another bite.

The clouds were rolling in faster and the wind was picking up.

"There will be a sandstorm soon", Gaara realized. He called Baki into his office.

"What is it, Lord Kazekage?" Baki bowed to his superior.

"Warn the villagers and other ninja of an impending sandstorm immediately. Tell them to spread the word", Gaara commanded.

"Yes, my lord", Baki bowed again, running out of the building.

Kisame had no trouble getting into the village.

_Kisame had jumped the backpacker he saw. Luckily the guy was around the same body build as Kisame. Kisame quickly knocked him out without killing him and stole his clothes. He then hid the guy in some bushes nearby and he also took his bag but left the guy's belongings behind. Kisame put the cloak into his bag and quickly put on his newly obtained ones. They fit exceptionally well. He kept his hat on so it could cover his face. His blue skin and gills were a dead giveaway as to who he was. He then sped off before the guy could wake up and realized what had happened._

"Mister!" A little kid ran up to Kisame and Kisame flinched, thinking he had been discovered.

"There's a sandstorm coming! Please go inside as soon as possible!" The kid said, looking up at Kisame.

"Oh, okay. Thanks", Kisame said, trying not to sound scary.

"You're welcome", the kid said, running off.

"Sandstorm…" Kisame repeated, walking off.

Gaara was looking at the photo again. The same one as before. He smiled sadly at the photo.

"I don't know whether he's alive or not anymore…"

Kisame had made it to the tower. There was a guard in front of it.

"I'll try the friendly approach…" Kisame muttered, walking up to the gate. He turned and waved at the guard.

This guard was new. He seemed delighted that someone waved to him and waved back, not stopping Kisame from entering the building.

"What a nice fellow!" The guard marveled.

"That was too easy…" Kisame sweatdropped, amazed it only took that much to get into the tower.

Kisame quickly walked up the halls and he came to the Kazekage's door. Breathing in, he knocked.

Gaara heard the knock. "Come in", he called.

Kisame heard Gaara's reply and opened the door.

Gaara looked up and a tall figure entered the room. The figure stood there for a minute.

"Hello", Kisame said, lifting the hat.

Gaara's eyes widened when he saw the blue skin, the gills, and the shark teeth. Everything he recognized immediately.

"Kisame…" Gaara whispered.

_**Suspense!**_

_**Just have to read the next chapter when it's published!**_

_**It might be a little while before the next chapter is released because I have end of year exams coming up very soon, but I'll do my best to get the chapter up A.S.A.P!**_

_**Please review and tell me your thoughts of how the story is coming along. And ideas are still welcome for childhood flashbacks in later chapters.**_

_**Thanks for reading! - :)**_


	4. The Castle

_**Hi!**_

_**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been so busy lately with exams, transition and a camp. But it's finally here! 'The Adventures Of Kisame And The Kazekage' Chapter four. Thanks to anyone who has read up to this point. Well, I'll stop talking now.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

**Chapter IV – The Castle Age in flashback: 10**

"Kisame, what are you doing here?" Gaara sounded stunned at seeing his friend again.

"I came to see you, isn't that pretty damn obvious?" Kisame grinned.

"Well, you got me there", Gaara replied.

There was an awkward silence that lasted about a minute.

"So… How's life?" Kisame broke the silence.

"Well, I'm Kazekage. I stopped trying to kill everyone I met. I made some more friends when we were separated. I was killed and brought back to life. Yeah, pretty straightforward. You?" Gaara shrugged.

"Well, after we were separated, I became one of the legendary ninja swordsmen of the Mist. That grew boring after a while so I quit. After traveling around for a little while I joined Akatsuki. That's where I've been ever since", Kisame replied.

Gaara nodded and again there was an awkward silence.

"Well, this is boring. Have you got a board game? Deck of cards?" Kisame asked.

"Hey, remember when we attempted to make the world's biggest card castle?" Gaara asked.

"Oh yeah. That was pretty funny", Kisame laughed a little. Gaara grabbed a deck of cards from his drawer.

"Let's try again", Gaara smiled, opening the packet of cards.

_It was a stormy day, and Kisame and Gaara weren't allowed to go outside and play because of this._

"_I'm bored!" Kisame yelled._

"_We could play cards", Gaara suggested._

"_Good idea!" Kisame cheered and the pair walked into the lounge room._

_Gaara went over to a cabinet and grabbed a deck of cards. The pair seated themselves so they were facing each other and Gaara shuffled the deck. He placed face down six cards in front of Kisame and did the same to himself._

"_What are we playing?" Kisame asked._

"_Go fish", Gaara replied._

"_Are you kidding? There's got to be something else to do!" Kisame yelled again._

"_What do you think we should do, then?" Gaara tilted his head to the side._

"_Make a card castle!" Kisame replied, grinning. He picked up two cards and started to try and make them stand. After succeeding at that, he repeated the process by putting two more cards up next to the previous ones. This knocked down all of them._

"_Gah!" Kisame was never really the patient type._

"_Try again", Gaara encouraged. Kisame nodded and tried several more times, only making it up to the second step._

"_It's not working!" He yelled, throwing the cards away from himself._

"_Hmm…" Gaara stood up and went back to the cabinet he had gotten the cards from in the first place. He rummaged through until he found what he was looking for._

"_What're you doing?" Kisame asked. Gaara smiled and held up the item. Kisame smirked when he saw what it was: A container of glue._

_(One hour later)_

_There was glue everywhere. There was no card castle, just a heap of cards glued together in odd shapes._

"_We should have thought this through", Gaara said after a while. He had a card stuck to his hand and one stuck to the side of his face._

"_If your dad sees this, we are so busted", Kisame added._

"_Unless…" Gaara trailed off._

"_Yeah?" Kisame frowned. Gaara crawled over and whispered in his friend's ear._

"_Good idea", Kisame smirked._

"_Kankuro!" Gaara yelled out._

"_Yes, little brother?" Kankuro walked into the lounge room._

"_Could you hold this?" Gaara held out the glue container._

"_Oh, no. What have you guys done!" Kankuro just noticed the state the lounge room was in and that both Kisame and Gaara were covered in glue._

"_We were making a card castle", Kisame shrugged._

"_Man, you guys are gonna be in so much trouble", Kankuro said. At that moment their father arrived home. Gaara quickly threw the glue at his brother's feet and started whining really loudly._

"_Kankuro, stop being so mean!" He cried, pretending to wipe away tears. Kisame understood what he was up to and did the same. Their father heard the commotion and came into the lounge room quickly._

"_What's going on here?" He asked, looking around._

"_Kankuro's being mean!" Gaara (fake) sobbed._

"_Go to your room, Kankuro!" Their father yelled._

"_But I didn't do anything!" Kankuro complained._

"_NOW!"_

_Kankuro bowed his head and trudged off._

"_You two, go and get cleaned up", he said. Both Kisame and Gaara nodded and went to clean themselves up._

"_That was fun!" Kisame cheered._

"_And look, it's clear outside. We can go play!" Gaara laughed._

_Kisame grinned and gave his friend a noogie._

Using their ninja skills, Kisame and Gaara managed to make a massive card castle that was in the centre of Gaara's office.

"Nice!" Kisame grinned.

"And this time, we didn't need to use glue!" Gaara smiled. Kisame nodded and patted Gaara on the back.

"Can you put up with me for a few days?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Gaara smiled happily.

_**Again, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.**_

_**I personally have nothing against Kankuro, I just find it funny to blame him for things.**_

_**Like it? Hate it? Please review!**_

_**Thanks for reading so far! - :) **_


	5. OMG Ghost

_**Hi All! :D**_

_**Sorry it took ages for this chapter to come out. I've been working on my other fanfics and a story I'm writing for fun. But it's finally here! Enjoy! :D**_

_**Thanks to Hex-Fox for suggesting the idea to this chapter! You rock Kira-chan! And thank you to everyone who has been reading this story so far!**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

**Chapter V – OMG Ghost! Age in flashback: 6**

After chatting for ages to each other about what had been happening in their lives, it was finally getting late.

"Alright, got a place for me to sleep?" Kisame asked. Gaara nodded and led him to his room.

"I'll set up a sleeping space on the floor for you", Gaara said. Kisame nodded and looked around the room.

"Hey, remember when we were convinced the house was haunted when I stayed over your house one night?" Kisame grinned at the memory.

"Oh yeah! We were so tired in the morning! And we didn't even see anything!" Gaara replied.

"We should totally try that again", Kisame said.

"Hm, yeah, alright then!" Gaara set up his friend's bed just in case and by then it was around 9 at night.

"Alright, let's start in here and work our way around", Gaara said.

"Agreed".

"_Hey, Kisame", Gaara turned to Kisame and smiled. This was the first time Kisame was sleeping over and they were both too excited to sleep._

"_Yeah?" Kisame replied._

"_Do you believe in ghosts?" Gaara tilted his head to the side._

"_Yep. Why?"_

"_I think my room is haunted". Kisame laughed._

"_Well, we should find out!" He cheered. Gaara cringed a little, and Kisame noticed this._

"_Oh, come on, don't worry! I'll bite the ghost if it tries anything!" Kisame bared his teeth._

"_Alright then. Here, ghosty, ghosty, ghosty", Gaara called out into the darkness of his room. No response._

"_Lemme try. Ghost, get your butt out here!" Kisame called._

"_Be polite, Kisame!" Gaara said._

"_Ghost, please get your butt out here", Kisame corrected himself. Still silence._

"_I has a cookie!" Gaara offered. Nothing._

"_I won't bite you!" Kisame said. Silence._

_This continued for a little while. Both Gaara and Kisame were starting to get tired._

"_Let's look around your room, maybe he's hiding", Kisame got up off his bed on the floor and walked over to Gaara's bed._

"_Okay then", Gaara climbed out of bed, holding his teddy bear._

"_If the ghost is mean, teddy will scare him off. Right, teddy?" Gaara said to the stuffed toy._

"_Grr", Gaara changed his voice a little and acted as teddy's voice._

"_Good", Kisame nodded, and they began their search._

"_Hello?" Kisame looked under the bed. No ghost._

"_Ghost?" Gaara opened his toy box, stood on his tippy toes and peered inside. Not here. Kisame looked in the closet and shook his head._

"_Maybe, he's in the kitchen?" Gaara asked. Kisame walked over to Gaara._

"_Alright. We'll go check. And I'm thirsty, anyway", Kisame said. Gaara nodded and walked over to the door. Kisame followed close behind._

_Gaara was just about to reach for the handle when there was a loud bang on the door from the other side._

"_Ahh!" Gaara freaked out and ran for his bed, cowering under the blankets. Kisame got scared too and did the same. They were both cowering behind the blankets on Gaara's bed. The door slowly creaked open._

"_He's coming…" Gaara whispered. Kisame nodded and gulped fearfully. They both peaked out from the blankets and there was someone standing there._

"_Wooooh", the ghost said._

"_It's a ghost!" Gaara screamed and Kisame screamed too. The ghost walked in slowly, flailing its arms in the air. Gaara and Kisame kept screaming. Suddenly, the room became very bright._

"_What the hell's going on here?" A familiar feminine voice exclaimed._

"_Temari! There's a ghost! Watch out!" Gaara screamed to his sister._

"_Yeah, he'll eat you!" Kisame screamed too._

"_Ghost? What ghost?" Temari asked. She walked up to the ghost._

"_There!" Gaara and Kisame said simultaneously, pointing to the ghost in front of her. She pulled the white sheet off the 'ghost'._

"_Kankuro?" Gaara and Kisame came out from under the sheets. Kankuro laughed and Temari hit him hard over the head with the frypan she was holding._

"_Ow!" Kankuro exclaimed._

"_Quit scaring the poor little guys!" Temari yelled at him._

"_You scared us!" Gaara yelled._

"_I heard you guys calling out something about a ghost, so I thought I'd put a prank!" Kankuro laughed. Temari hit him over the head with the frypan again and held her arms out._

"_Aww, come here you too", she said. Gaara and Kisame came running up. She hugged them both._

"_If big bad Kankuro ever tries that again", she said in a sweet, soothing voice, "He'll be very sorry", her voice changed to nasty and she glared at him._

"_Sorry, sorry. Good night, you three", Kankuro apologized and went back to his room._

"_You tell me if he tries anything like that again, okay?" Temari ruffled the boys' hair._

"_We will!" They chorused. Temari smiled and left for her room._

"_What now?" Kisame asked when she left the room and closed the door._

"_Kankuro might try that again. We should be on guard", Gaara said. So they built a fort out of pillows and blankets on Gaara's bed, sat in it, and waited just in case. Eventually, they became too tired, and drifted off to sleep._

"Back then we were amateurs. Let's investigate properly", Kisame said. Gaara nodded, "we need a torch, and we'll walk around quietly, investigating every room".

Kisame nodded, "and don't forget the frypan".

"Yes, of course not".

_**Their investigation will continue next chapter. Thanks so much for reading and I'll try to get better at updating faster!**_

_**Thanks and please review! :D **_


End file.
